Mean girls of Gravity Falls
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: After the twin's parents take a job in Africa, they're allowed to stay in Gravity Falls for a year! In her new school, Mabel is shocked when Pacifica invites her into her crew. Siezing the oppurtunity, Candy, Grenda and Mabel plot to bring Pacifica's status down. But, as Mabel spends more time with Pacifica and her friends, she begins to become one of them. GF parody of Mean Girls.
1. First day at school

**Welcome fallers to my newest Gravity Falls fanfiction "Mean Girls of Gravity Falls" :) As you can probably tell this is going to be like a parody of the movie "Mean girls" however I will be changing quite a few things and adding stuff in to make it enjoyable even for those of you who haven't seen Mean Girls :) This fanfiction is also going out to Alex Hirsch as it is that awesome creators birthday today: 618 :D I LOVE YOU ALEX! :D**

* * *

_Honestly, I thought it would perfect when mom and dad told us their work and plans for us. How they had a huge business offer and promotion in South Africa that would last a year, and how we "sadly" couldn't come. When Dipper and my parents heard how much fun we were having in Gravity Falls they knew they could take the business offer guilt free, while Dipper and I stayed in Gravity Falls for a whole year! There was just one problem, Gravity Falls school..._

"Nervous, Mabel?" Dipper asks as the Pines twins ride in the back of their Great uncle's car.

"Pfft, as if! I'll make hundreds of friends!" Mabel light heartedly laughs.

"Yeah, that's a good attitude Mabel, but aren't you at least a little worried?" Dipper continues.

"Oh, Dipper." Mabel scoffs. "Always the worrisome and scared little brother."

"We're the same age! You'd better not say stuff like that to try embarrass me, Mabel. The first week of schools is _really_ important! First impressions, you know?" Dipper explains.

"Yeah, yeah." Mabel smiles.

"Alright kids, we're here." Stan pulls up around a corner from our school.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" Mabel happily waves goodbye.

Mabel, further ahead than her brother, skips quickly up to the front of the school, before resuming her normal walking. As she enters the building she is greeted by the sight of her fellow students running, jumping, shouting, play-fighting and generally mucking around, as most teenagers do. Trying her best to find her way to her lesson, using directions Grenda sent her over text, Mabel is not looking where she is going and stumble head first into a garbage bin.

"Aaaaah! Help me!" Mabel screams, with a few coughs, before turning to a happier note. "Hey, someone threw away a packet of gummy koalas! This school is the best!"

* * *

Tardily stumbling into lesson, Mabel makes brief apologies to her teacher and sits in a seat which Candy and Grenda kindly saved for her. Finally getting to her lesson, Mabel listens to the tedious rambles of her Science teacher, but begins to slowly lose interest and stare of into the yonder outside the window next to her. Thin fog swept over the outside court as colourful leaves descended from tall trees. Leaves of red, orange, mauve, gold and amber falling like light rain. Mabel stared, getting lost in the scene.

"Hey, Mabel!" Grenda snapped her fingers, quickly grabbing the attention of her friend.

"Oh, sorry. Kind of lost my focus there." Mabel explained.

"That's ok, so what lesson have you got next?" Candy asks.

"Umm, Health class. It's in SH6, do you know where that is?" Mabel innocently asks.

Candy and Grenda mischievously smile at each other. "I think that is in the back building." Candy says to Grenda for conformation.

"Yeah it's in the back building. We'll take you there." Grenda tells Mabel.

"Cool." Mabel smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

The bell ending their current lesson rang and Candy, Grenda and Mabel made their way to the "back building", however Candy and Grenda both just sat down in the middle of a field, leant against a wide oak tree.

"Hey guys, where's the back building?" A bewildered Mabel asks.

"Oh, it burnt down three years ago." Candy tells Mabel.

"Won't we get in to trouble." Mabel questions.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." Grenda kindly reassures Mabel.

_Ok, so I know it's wrong to skip class, but Candy and Grenda are my friends and I don't want to blow that. I can't imagine having no friends would help my social status grow. I guess I'll never know what I missed in the first lesson of health class. Hopefully nothing too important._

"OMG! Look at Ariel Smith's gym clothes!" Grenda exclaimed, pointing towards the other side of the field to a tall girl with Magenta hair and with heavy teal eyeshadow wearing a low-cut pink vest which read "Gravity Falls sports team" which had been tied in a knot under her bust and tight indigo shorts which probably would have been considered underwear if any shorter.

"Ariel Smith?" Mabel repeated, recognising the girl they were pointing to, but not the distinctive name.

"Yeah, she's one of Pacifica Northwest's "followers"." Candy told Mabel.

"We call them "The Plastics" behind their backs." Grenda laughed, triggering her two friends to giggle as well.

"You see that little one? That's Lola Cassidy." Candy pointed to a shorter tanned girl with dark brunette curly hair held back by a blue headband. She was talking to someone on her tight-fitted pink tank top that hung over her pleated indigo skirt and stylish white ankle boots.

"And of course you know their "leader". The mean, gold digging brat: Pacifica Northwest!" Grenda pointed as Mabel watched her old rival, carried by four boys (clearly attracted to the sassy blonde girl) make her way to the field. Pacifica tossed her long blonde back to reveal her pink vest top and short purple skirt, fashionably accessorized with black boots studded with silver hearts and stars which came just above her ankles. Pacifica gave a purple glossy smile to her two friends and began gossiping with them both, whilst twisting her thick, blonde locks.

"The plastics!" Mabel angled her eyebrows, fixing her eyes on the three girls.

* * *

**Bam! My new fic :) Especially for you Alex, even though you will probably never read this :D Just to make some things clear, the parts in italic is Mabel's thoughts (voicing over) however the rest of the story is not narrated by her. Also, since this takes place in Fall (Autumn) the twins are both thirteen and entering the 8th grade :)**

**Review Please :D**


	2. Second day, lunch time

**The long awaited chapter of Mean girls of Gravity Falls :) What? You thought I forgot about this? No you fools! You couldn't be more wrong! Here's the chapter that really wasn't worth the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

With their first day at their new school complete and another one dawning, both Pines twins got ready for their next day whilst generally talking about it.

"So, Mabel, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty cool, Candy, Grenda and I just hung out." Mabel answers, not mentioning the fact they skipped class to spy on Pacifica and her friends. "What about you? Make any new friends?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, actually." Dipper replies, smiling. "In fact, I'm thinking about joining a club."

"What club?"

"Well, it's called Mathletes and we'd go to different states doing Maths tournaments and-" At this point Dipper had stopped talking due to Mabel rolling on the floor laughing at him. "Mabel? Mabel?!"

Mabel continued laughing "Ha ha! Oh gosh Dipper! I doubt that'll score you any popularity points!" Mabel then stopped to see the annoyed look on her brother's face. "But if you're making friends then that's...fine..."

_My second day seemed to go by quickly, most the lesson were boring so I day dreamed and thought back to my summer adventures with Dipper. Before I knew what was happening it was lunch time and as I queued up to get my lunch Candy and Grenda gave me some important advice._

"So, where you sit is super important. Everyone sits and their cliques." Candy began detailing.

"Yeah, the last thing you want to go do is sit on a table with the burn outs or the nerds." Grenda then paused and looked briefly at Candy. "Or you'll be labelled like that for ever!"

"Forever?" Mabel uncertainly repeated.

_Is Dipper going to get labelled as one of the uncool nerds, forever?_

"Well, we're gonna grab a table, you come sit with **us** once you've got your lunch, okay." Grenda said, her manly voice only making what she said sound more threatening.

"Yeah, sure." Mabel smiled as she carried on queuing until she got her lunch.

Now, with a tray full of lunch Mabel begins to make her way across the cafeteria but is stopped by a boy she would never of expected to see there, and even let out a small scream.

"Why, howdy Mabel! How are you on this fine day, my precious?" Gideon Gleeful giggled as he tried to get close to Mabel, only making her let out another small scream which surprisingly went unnoticed by most the students eating their lunches, apart from three girls that had front row seats to see this unfold, Pacifica, Lola and Ariel.

Finally Mabel brought herself to reply to the young villain in front of her. "Gideon?! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well Mabel, my beautiful treasure, all fondness aside, I would like to deliver a formal warning!"

"How did you get here?! You're not old enough to be in Middle school!" Mabel questioned.

"Mabel, y'all know me, I'm a bad boy! I don't follow the rules!" Gideon deviously smiled as he adjusted his tie and switch to a serious expression. "I've come to deliver a warning you can share with your dumb brother and disgusting Uncle! I'm back from jail and I will find a way to destroy your family and everything you care - "

"Ugh, shut up, Gideon! You're so annoying!" Gideon is interrupted by the voice of Pacifica Northwest, she then turns to Mabel. "Is he bothering you?"  
Mabel nods.

"Gideon, why are such a dirty little creep?! Don't you ever think you should just stop acting so desperate and pompous all your life and instead get a diet plan or at least got to the gym every week instead of harassing poor girls that **aren't** into you!" Pacifica continues to rant at the nine-year-old.

"Yeah, why did you call me last night?!" Pacifica's friend, Lola, adds in.

"I don't see why you dumb floozies have to get involved!" Gideon snaps back.

"Ugh, you wish!" Pacifica snorts. "Look, Mabel's not interested in you, you don't have any friends and last time I checked you were just a dumb fat kid, so you can go home and stuff your face with KFC now! Bye Gideon!"

After being verbally hurt by the blonde girl Gideon storms off, cursing the girl under his breath and Mabel goes to leave and join her friends, however is stopped by a manicured hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey Mabel! Why don't you sit down?" Pacifica offers, gesturing to an empty seat on her table. Mabel looks confused and to Candy and Grenda for guidance, the two also looking confused. "Seriously, Pines, sit down." Pacifica continues in an unusually sweet tone.

Considering the offer, Mabel looks uncertain at the table where the "plastics", as her friends had referred to them, Pacifica, Lola and Ariel sat. With a fake smile, Mabel joined them.

"So Mabel, why are you here? I thought you were going back to your real home after the summer." Pacifica asked.

"Well, my parents got a job in South Africa, for a year." Mabel began.

"What?"

"They got a promotion to work in Africa but Dipper and I couldn't come."

"Wait, what?"

"Well they were doing their job so well that they got a chance to do something even better-"

"Yeah, I know what a promotion is, I'm not an idiot!" Pacifica laughed. "So your parents just left you with your Great uncle? For a whole year?!"

"Yeah." Mabel shrugged.

"Shut up!" Pacifica laughed.

Mabel remained quiet an"d leaned back slightly.

"Shut up!" Pacifica said, more heartily.

"I...didn't say anything..." Mabel looked around.

"So this must be weird for you."

"No it's fine. Dipper and I are just fine." Mabel reassured the blonde.

"Dipper? Oh yeah, your twin." Pacifica remembered. "You two still uncovering strange little things in this town?"

"Not really but we-"

"Wait, if you and Dipper are twins, then how come you're a girl?" Pacifica's friend, Ariel, asked.

"Oh my god, Ariel! You can't just ask people why they're girls!" Pacifica's other friend, Lola scowled.

Pacifica sighed and rolled her eyes at her two friends."Could you give us a moment to talk for two seconds?"

Mabel then turned to meet Candy and Grenda's annoyed glances across the cafeteria. Pacifica, Lola and Ariel began whispering amongst themselves then turned back to Mabel.

"Ok, so we don't usually do this and it's actually quite a big deal." Pacifica began.

"We want you to come and have lunch with us, every day for the rest of the week." Lola continued.

"Oh but I-" Mabel tried to explain that she had already made a commitment to Candy and Grenda but was interrupted again.

"So it's settled, you're one of us now!" Pacifica smiles.

"Oh," Ariel remembered. "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!

* * *

**Well that was it, totally not worth 2 1/2 months, sorry :( Lol, Gideon got totally owned by 'Cifica there! And Mabel's been taken into the *cough* Plastics XD**

**Can I just say thanks to Thekawaiifan for Pacifica's friends names Ariel (blue dress) and Lola (red dress) :D Does anyone like the cover, I "made" it myself lol :D As well as a meme with the mean girls cliques (GF) which you can see on DeviantART if you haven't already :)**

**Review please :D**


	3. Halloween

**Again, it's been over 2 months since I've updated this! This isn't going to become a regular thing, kayz, this is the start of regular updates! Now please enjoy this chapter, in time for Halloween! :D**

**Also I've given one of my "loveable" OCs a cameo, hopefully you'll spot it :D**

* * *

It had finally come to last lesson and Mabel sat bored on her own in her least favourite lesson, maths. Unfortunately for her neither Candy and Grenda or "The plastics" were in her class, speaking of which, Candy and Grenda were not happy with Mabel for ditching them and even sitting with Pacifica and her two cronies! However after Mabel explained how they'd forced her to join them, Candy and Grenda smiled menacingly and began to formulate a plan.

_"Mabel, if they think you are their friend then you can get inside their clique and find a weakness." Candy enthusiastically suggested._

_"Yeah, and we could finally get revenge on that Blonde bimbo and her glorified sheep after all these years of bullying!" Grenda, much more enthusiastic, added._

Mabel had tried to explain how her and Pacifica were on good terms after their golf match and despite not being close friends she did not want to hurt Pacifica or her friends, Lola and Ariel, but after the girls reminded Mabel of how cruel Pacifica used to be to her and that it would only be joking and not serious, Mabel caved in.

Now, left with the guilt of what she was doing, Mabel hung her head and tried to focus on the lesson. Fortunately, with none of friends in her class or distractions Mabel could seriously focus on her work and try master her worst subject and-

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" A sandy blonde boy with dark blue eyes asked as he turned from his desk to meet Mabel's.

Mabel stared at the boy for a brief moment and took in each aspect of him in, he had sandy blonde hair that swept across his forehead (much like Justin Bieber before he turned "bad boy"), his fringe stopped just above his dark blue eyes, from a distance they would look black but close you can see the royal blue highlights and outlines, he had defined cheekbones and as he smiled, dimples appeared on each of his cheeks, giving him a cute but manly smile. Mabel immediately fell head over heels for this boy.

Mabel, her cheeks blushing rose, handed the boy her pencil and playfully twisted her hair. "So...where it says name, I wrote Mabel Pines, with a heart for the eye, what's your answer?" Mabel asked in her most seductive voice.

The boy chuckled, "I'm Sam, Samuel Aaron." He tossed his head to move his hair out of his face. "I don't recall seeing you before."

"No, I'm new, I came here during the summer and I'm staying here for the year." Mabel explained.

"Cool, are you making friends alright?" Sam asked, with friendly concern.

Mabel thought, she was friends with Candy and Grenda but they'd made her skip class, been controlling and made her betray Pacifica, then there was Pacifica who Mabel didn't want to hurt but truly had no desire to be in her clique and unfortunately Dipper wasn't in any of her classes. "Well, not really."

Sam toke a moment to think. "Next month I'm having a Halloween party, you should come. You seem pretty cool and it might help you make friends."

Mabel showed a brace filled smile of appreciation. "Thanks Sam, I can't wait!"

* * *

**(One month later, nothing really happened, Dipper and Mabel seemed to drift apart, Pacifica's family keeps getting richer and her friend Ariel is acting like quite a get-around)**

Samuel Aaron's Halloween party had turned in to the most popular social event of the new school year, even people who weren't invited were turning up and having a great time. Mabel, in her homemade costume, turned up trying to find Lola and Ariel, as Candy and Grenda were definitely not invited and Pacifica was busy talking to some boys. As she tried to find her "friends" she couldn't help but feel out-of-place, the majority of girls were in designer dress that were high above their knees and rather low-cut at the top, Mabel looked down at her own costume; she'd knitted an orange sweater with a pumpkin face, a dark purple skirt and her black shoes with big fluffy spiders stuck on, she then looked up at her pumpkin top hat and couldn't help but feel awkward.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Lola leaned against the wall, drinking from red cups and making small talk to an English, brunette, teenage girl in a tarty devil costume.

"You know who looks fine tonight?" The girl began.

"Who?" Ariel and Lola simultaneously asked.

"Gideon Gleeful." The girl smiles, entranced.

Lola and Ariel exchange disgusted glances. "Girl, he's your cousin." Lola disapproves. "Your first cousin."

"Yeah, but he is rather...dapper." She giggles.

"Eww." Ariel emits.

The english girl then gives a seductive wave to her cousin across the room, who responds with a cheeky wink. Lola and Ariel, both rather uncomfortable walk away and towards Mabel, leaving the girl to continue staring dreamily at Gideon.

"Hey guys!" Mabel greeted as she finally met the two she was looking for. She looked at their costumes, Lola wore a short black dress, dark makeup and cat ears, Ariel wore a slinky white dress, white face makeup with bright red lips and smokey eye shadow. "I like your costumes, your makeup looks really pretty, Ariel."

"I caught a cold sore off my ex so I tried to cover it up with the lipstick." Ariel explained.

Mabel stared awkwardly at her. "I wouldn't have guessed..."

Lola looked Mabel up and down. "I wore a costume like that when I was five."

Mabel shuffled her feet, embarrassed. "So, where's Pacifica?"

"Over there." Lola pointed to a big group of boys, with Pacifica speaking to one in particular, Sam Aaron. Mabel smiled as she saw the boy. "Oh, Pacifica knows you like Sam."

"What?! How?" Mabel shrieked, embarrassed about what the blonde could be saying to the boy she had come to love.

"I told her." Lola admitted.

"What? How do you know?"

"I told her." Ariel laughed.

"How do you know?!"

Ariel tossed her short hair back and laughed. "So, in English I had no idea what to write so I copied your answers and I saw you'd written "MP + SA" in a heart and first I thought you'd got my initials the wrong way round but then I saw you staring at Sam and I guessed that you liked him."

Mabel tried to process what her "friend" told her, nervous and embarrassed, she looked over at Sam and Pacifica. Looking at Pacifica's clearly expensive "Bad angel" costume, a tight grey corset top which made her cleavage much bigger, a short purple net skirt, heavy purple makeup and grey feather wings with silver sparkles, Mabel couldn't help but feel jealous in her own ridiculous pumpkin outfit.

"Oh hey, Samuel. I didn't know you would be here." Pacifica giggled.

"...Hi Pacifica...y'know it's my party." Sam awkwardly replied.

Pacifica threw her head back and laughed before switching to a serious tone. "I know, stupid, I'm not an idiot! Which reminds me..."

"Reminds you what?" Sam asked, rather unsure.

"Well, I want to tell you about my friend, Mabel Pines." She began.

"You're friends with Mabel?"

"Duh, we're very close, and I know all her secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Y'know, her embarrassing moments, her stuffed animals names...the boy she likes!"

"The boy she-?...And, who's that?" Sam shifted his feet, blushed and looked over at Mabel.

Pacifica moved closer and stroked his cheek. "Who do you think, dork?"

Sam locked his eyes with the blonde's. "Who does Mabel like?" He innocently repeated.

Pacifica titled her head and smiled. "You, clearly!" Pacifica advanced even closer. "And, who could blame her?"

Sam tried to move back, only to be caught by Pacifica and brought into a passionate kiss.

Mabel, although she was not close enough to hear their conversation, saw how her "friend" Pacifica had advanced on a boy she liked and stolen the kiss she had dreamed of. Ariel and Lola watched as Mabel's face screwed up, tears spilled down her face and she quickly left. She whispered to herself, "How could she?" but her whiney voice and sniffs made it hard to hear.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, my wonderful readers :) Or as I like to say Falloween XD I mean, poor Mabel seems to have more tricks than treats, bless her...**

** I know this is set out differently to the movie (And I haven't left out the shopping as that part is great) I'm just mixing it up a bit, admittedly the skip ahead one month was a bad idea...sorry guys!**

**But have a great time tomorrow, I hope too :) And I hope at least one of you will see which of my OCs I cameo'd in this chapter;**

**Review please :D**


	4. The plan

**Remember a while ago some stupid author said they were going to start doing regular updates...sorry, but next year for sure, regular updates coming in 2015 :D**

* * *

Halloween night, Candy Chiu and Grenda are having a sleepover and watching The Gravity Falls Budget Movie channel's horror movies. As the daunting music plays and a jump scare is approaching, Candy's bedroom door swings open and Mabel storms in crying. Candy immediately switches off the TV and her and Grenda rush to comfort Mabel.

"She..she took him from me..." Mabel cries into Grenda's huge arms. "She...she knew I liked him...How could she?"

"She took who?" Candy asks.

"Sam Aaron. She knew I liked him..." Mabel continued. Candy and Grenda look at each other with concern as Mabel pulls away and hits her head on the wall, "Just another name I can add to my list of failed romances..."

Candy and Grenda exchange similar looks, Candy grabs Mabel as Grenda retrieves a chalk board from a cluttered corner of Candy's bedroom. "Okay Mabel, Pacifica has done a lot of mean things in the past, but this time she crossed the line." Grenda pulls a chalk board into view and begins writing. Candy forces Mabel to sit down. "Now, Pacifica's life is seemingly perfect, but we could change that..."

Candy and Grenda's eyes meet as they deviously giggle. "Guys?" Mabel questions.

"We mean, Pacifica Northwest would be nothing without her rich status." Grenda then pointed to the chalk board, which read 'Cash Money', "Or her two cronies." Grenda then pointed to 'loyal sheep', "Or her appealing physique allowing her to take any boy she wants!" Grenda finally pointed to 'Hot body'.

"Mabel, our plan is in the next phase now." Grenda begins. "You need to carry on pretending to be plastic, so we can take Pacifica down!"

"I don't know, isn't that kinda mean?"

"Wasn't stealing the love of your life even meaner?!" Grenda responds.

"Well," Mabel wipes her teary eyes. "If it would bring her down to our level, then...I guess I could."

"Yes!" Candy and Grenda cheered. The trio high-fived, but Mabel truly felt guilty about what she was going to do.

* * *

The next school day,

Mabel began to make her way to her next lesson, Candy and Grenda's plan still fresh in her mind, until she abruptly stopped by Lola.

"Oh, hey Lola!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah, look Mabel, I just wanted to say, about the Halloween party." Mabel shifted uncomfortably, Lola tossed her poofy hair back. "Pacifica just wanted to say she had no idea you liked Sam, and she's really sorry, and she was trying to set you two up but all he was interested in was her. Sorry."

"That's ok." Mabel lied.

"Really?" Lola puzzled.

"If Pacifica's happy then I'm happy."

Lola nodded. "Pacifica also wanted me to give you this," As Lola came at her, Mabel was scared she was going to be hit or pushed, but instead found herself pulled into a hug. "Okay, I hope you're all good now!"

"Yeah...Pacifica's great!" Mabel felt sick saying such a thing. Lola bashfully laughed and made her way to lesson.

* * *

At the lunch table sat Pacifica, Lola, Ariel and Mabel, Pacifica was examining the amount of calories in her fat-free, XXS carton of apple juice, Lola filed her nails, Ariel stared deeply into a pocket mirror as she caked on yet another layer of make up and Mabel awkwardly sat their, picking.

"Hey girls!" A boy called to the four plastics, the girls then turned to Sam Aaron approaching their table.

"Sammy, baby." Pacifica laughed, grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling him next to her. She flirtatiously giggled then gave a smug smile to her girl friends. "Samuel and I are an item now." Lola and Ariel both gave sounds of approval, whereas Mabel looked at Sam with pain in her eyes. Sam looked uncomfortable seeing Mabel sad and looked down at the table.

"Sam, have you done something different with your hair?" Pacifica slyly asked.

Sam took a moment to think, "Uh...no..."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "It's more forward than usual."

"Oh, yeah..."

"But it looks so cute pushed back." Pacifica smiled, ran her fingers in Sam's hair and pushed it back. "Mabel, will you please tell Sam his hair looks cute pushed back." Pacifica smirked.

Mabel swallowed a lump in her throat and sadly looked at Sam, he looked sad too so Mabel looked away. "Your hair looks cute pushed back." Mabel turned away from Pacifica and Sam to see Candy and Grenda. Mabel thought about the plan they had come up with the other day and realized Pacifica deserved to be brought down. She would bring the Northwest heiress down and smile whilst doing so.

* * *

**This short chapter really wasn't that interesting, sorry for the wait. Not even a Christmas chapter! Sorry :(**

**Please, review anyways!**


	5. Shopping

Mabel watched innocently as the boys in her grade ran around on the field, playing some version football, most interesting to her was Sam Aaron, playing quarterback. The boy then noticed Mabel's trance-like stare at him and smiled. "Hey Mabel?" He called to her.

"Oh gosh!" Mabel whispered to herself, mortified.

"Look, Mabel I just wanted to tell you-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence he was interrupted by tyre squeaks and an old fashioned car horn. The two teens turned around to see the Northwest family car, the window rolling down to reveal Pacifica Northwest, Lola and Ariel sat behind her.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" She invited to Mabel. Mabel turned away from Sam and decided to join her "friends". Pacifica then looked at her boyfriend and smiled, "Bye bye, sweetie."

Sam looked to the ground and forced a smile. "Later."

* * *

As the four arrived at the mall, after a long debate between which shoe shop to go to first, the plastics strutted to their desired destination, until something caught their eye.

"Hey look, it's my boyfriend!" Ariel smiled. "Who's that girl he's with?" The three other plastics looked at the girl with concern. "Why's he holding hands with her?" Pacifica and Lola rolled their eyes at their friend, whereas Mabel felt a tiny bit of empathy for the magenta haired teen. "And...why are they...kissing?!"

Mabel reached to the girl's arm and smiled. "Oh, Ariel, I'm sorry."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and blew a strand of blonde hair from in front her face. "Some girls have no morals, they just think they can do whatever they want to people with out caring about the consequences." Pacifica folded her arms. "Kind of like my mother."

The four stared as Ariel's boyfriend continued to share a passionate kiss with another teen girl. "Gosh, they're really going at it aren't they?" Lola laughed. "I can't remember him looking at you like that, Ariel!"

Ariel quietly whimpered to herself.

"Is it me or...does she looked familiar?" Mabel asked.

The three original plastics turned and looked suspiciously at the boy-stealer. Something about her body...and those arms...

"I must say, she is pulling that outfit off splendidly!" Pacifica smiled.

"Yeah, her purple dress, black leggings and ug boots are _so_ on trend! Not to mention how chic blonde hair is!" Lola smiled at Pacifica.

Pacifica looked at the girl in disgust, "Lola, stop trying to fit in." She spat. Lola hung her head in shame as the other three chuckled.

Ariel watched intently as her boy was swindled from her, then a burst of realization hit her face. "Pacifica, did you kiss my boyfriend?"

Pacifica stared, confused at her friend. "What?!"

"Well, was that you? Did you kiss my boyfriend?"

"Ariel, you are so unbelievably stupid it's beyond a joke. I'm standing right next to you, that girl is clearly not me! Are you a complete idiot? Are you?!" Pacifica taunted.

Ariel narrowed her eyes, "If you ever stole my boyfriend, I would never speak to you again."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in your flavors of the week, I have Sam Aaron." Pacifica scoffed.

"Okay guys, maybe we should leave the mall." Lola interrupted. "Pacifica, maybe we could go to your mansion?"

Pacifica and Ariel continued to glare at each other until Ariel dropped her stare, Pacifica smirked. "Sure we go to my place, it's better than any of your shack-houses...no offense Mabel."

Lola and Ariel exchanged jealous glances and Mabel and Pacifica began walking to the Northwest car, with them following behind.

When the three plastics had to walk past Ariel's ex-boyfriend and his new girl they all shut their eyes at him and held their noses high in the air, except for Mabel who smiled at the girl. As the girl let the boy go, she shook her blonde wig of and Mabel smiled even wider. "Nice work Grenda!"

* * *

"To my house, chauffeur." Pacifica instructed the driver as the four piled into the car. "You've been to my mansion before?" She asked Mabel.

"Once, at the party." Mabel answered.

Pacifica remembered. "Oh, course. Just try stay out the way of my parents, they despise your brother."

"What about you?" Mabel slyly asked

"Hmm?"  
"What do you think about Dipper?"  
Pacifica began to blush a smirk to herself. "Yeah, he's nice enough, but I have Sammy now...Oh, look we're here."

The chauffeur opened the car doors and the four plastics sauntered up to the grand doors of Northwest manor.

"Welcome back!" Pacifica grumbled as the doors swung open.

* * *

**Yeah, excuse this time was actually internet problems, this chapter has been waiting to be published for a while but with the new episode out it's been hard to write about Pacifica as a "mean girl", oh well. Next chapter we see Northwest mansion and The burn book...**

**Review please :)**


End file.
